fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Magic
|user = Morpheus}} Dream Magic (夢の魔法, Yume no Mahō) is a unique brand of that is passed down by select individuals due to it playing a key role within the balance of throughout the world. Its current user is Morpheus. "Dreams" Overview Dreams, in a completely physical sense, are images, emotions, ideas and sensations experienced within the mind while sleeping. However, in the world of Magic, there exists a peculiar form of Dream that exists as a form of "life", so-to-speak. Due to its connection to Magic, the capacity to understand what a "Dream" (幻, Gen) is must be attained through understanding the essence of Magic itself. Magic is the connection of the physical spirit — the Soul — to the spiritual flow of nature. To enable this connection, willpower is necessary to bridge the gap between the body and the world. That willpower, in establishing the connection between the physical being and the spiritual world, requires an opportune time to "converse" with the spiritual flow of nature. This time is within one's sleep, where one's spirit is most free from physical chains. Dreams themselves are the manifestation of the willpower used to connect a Mage to Magic, given life through the unique energy manifested through the link between the Soul and the spiritual flow of nature. As such, they are ubiquitous existences that cannot be perceived by those who are not close enough with said flow. As sentient entities, they often take the appearance of wisps that bear a myriad of colors, and a gathering of dreams at a certain point may be mistaken for an . Due to being created from the willpower of a Mage, each Dream possesses its own story that they wish to pass onto others. As such, they travel across the world and possess people in their sleep, giving them dreams of all kinds. Description Dream Magic is a form of Magic cultivated for the purpose of ensuring that Dreams, which are entities that bear extreme likeness to nature itself, were not exploited by the greed of Mages across the world. As such, its practice was kept isolated to select practitioners, leading to legends of various kinds flourishing by those who viewed some users in action. There are two abilities associated with Dream Magic: viewing and manipulating the entities known as Dreams. In this sense, it bears notable similarities with Seith Magic, albeit the fundamental application is quite different. To view the entities known as Dreams, one must be capable of examining the spiritual flow of nature while in a state of consciousness. To do this is a feat that requires much introspection, which goes against the nature of a Mage's modus operandi. When they have reached a point where they can actively see the flow of in nature at all times, they are then capable of isolating the fragmented, loose strands of willpower among them, also known as dreams. They are beautiful, captivating entities that appear almost as wisps of light. Appearing in a myriad of colors, those who pursue mastery of Dream Magic must ensure they keep themselves from falling prey to the transcendent beauty of the Dream, lest they lose hold of their acquired perception. :More Coming Soon... Trivia *The concept for this Magic was inspired by Dreams within , of course, well-adapted to FTverse. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic